Abeloth
|-|Physical Body= |-|Non-Corporeal Essence= Character Synopsis Abeloth, also known as the Bringer of Chaos, is the main antagonist in the Star Wars Expanded Universe/Legends series Fate of the Jedi. She was part of the Ones, a family of powerful Force-wielders featured in The Clone Wars TV series. She was mortal, unlike her "family", and in an attempt to hold onto the life she so loved, she did the forbidden - she drank from the Font of Power and bathed in the Pool of Knowledge. Her actions corrupted her, transforming her into the twisted, immortal entity known as Abeloth. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 3-A | Low 2-C Verse: Star Wars Name: Abeloth, The Bringer of Chaos, "The Mother" Gender: Female Age: Over 100,000 years old Classification: Personification of the Force's Chaos; Cosmic Being, Force-Wielder, formerly human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Her control over the Force is greater than that of any other being in the Star Wars Universe, except for The Father. Capable of bending and tearing the fabric of the universe and warping / reshaping the galaxy in any way she sees fit), Spatial Manipulation, Precognition, Life Manipulation (Can manipulate the Force and drain others of their life energy to empower herself), Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Duplication (Can make copies of herself or convert others into extensions of her own being), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Force Lightning, Empathic Manipulation, Flight, Dark Healing (Can forcibly hold her own body together with Dark Healing in the face of extensive damage), immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Matter Manipulation (Able to phase through matter and fuse materials with on the molecular level through telekinesis), Possession, Regeneration (High-Mid), Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb or consume victim's souls, drain their life force, and steal or possess their bodies), Teleportation (Can bend space to instantly move between two places with the Fold Space technique), Limited Time Manipulation (Can view events in the past, present, or future before or after they happen and change other's perceptions of them), Weather Manipulation (Can force chains of volcanic islands to erupt, create massive electromagnetic storms, cause lightning to strike at targets she chooses or wills at, and shift a planet's tectonic plates), Astral Projection, Can sense the presence of others through the Force, Can empower others with enhanced stats or even give them specific abilities they never knew or were incapable of learning from across a galactic distance while being sealed and contained on a singular planet away from them, Cosmic Awareness (Bathed in the Pool of Knowledge) | All previous Abilities in addition to Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Abstract Existence and Universal Reality Warping & Space-Time Manipulation Destructive Ability:' At least Universe Level '(Casually defeated The Ones sans The Father, who were stated to be capablw of tearing the very fabric of The Universe and were able to create a "Fulcrum" within The Force that effect Galaxy and even The Universe itself. Miles stronger than Darth Sidious and Darth Nihilus) | '''Universe Level+ '(The Ones are embodiments of The Force and transcend Hyperspace alike. The Force is the very presence that binds the entire Universe together and according to The Miraluka exists in a Higher-Dimensional Plane beyond comprehension and understanding) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can traverse the entire Universe in a mere seconds. Stated that Nanoseconds are slow from her perspective and was even able to react to/catch a force blast from Luke Skywalker with ease) | Omnipresent '(Exists everywhere as an embodiment of The Force, of which binds the entire Universe together and is the presence that exists anywhere, including Higher Dimensions) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable '(As an representation of The Force, she exists beyond The Material Universe within a Higher Dimensional Plane) 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Vastly superior to The Ones, who physicall can tear apart the material universe with ease and can also create "Fulcrums" in The Force that effects the entire Universe) | '''Universal+ '(The Universal Embodiment of The Force and exists beyond The Material Universe within The Force itself) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Could survive the destruction and tearing of The Universe easily. The Ones found themselves unable to harm Abeloth and it's even implied that a weapon needed to kill The Ones is the only thing that can put down Abeloth) | 'Universe Level+ '(Abeloth cannot be damaged without damaging the idea of The Force itself, as she's an embodiment of it's essence. Exists beyond The Material Universe within The Force) '''Stamina: Nearly Limitless '| '''Limitless ' '''Range: Planetary 'range with Weather Manipulation. '''Galactic '''with Telepathy, Teleportation, Illusions and Reality Warping. '| Universal+ '(Is the Universal Embodiment of The Force) 'Intelligence: Incredibly High; Bathed in the Pool of Knowledge, constantly plotted against the actions of Luke Skywalker and his son; took advantage of the Sith Strike Team sent to kill Skywalker and forced them into becoming her allies, later tricked the Lost Tribe of Sith into revealing their home world to her and taking her there, eventually outsmarted and kill the Grand Lord on the galactic capital of Coruscant and through that took over his operations and plans including gaining all of his undercover agents and Sith on the planet to be used against and force the Jedi Order off the planet, concocted a plan that eventually through one of the deceased Grand Lord's agents allowed her to become the Chief-of-State of the entire government, constantly flustered Luke and others attempts to track her down, excellent combat skills and knowledge of the galaxy and the ways of the Force Weaknesses: Abeloth has a fear of death and will even go to extreme lengths to prevent it, of which caused her to become Abeloth. Abeloth is somewhat arrogant and looks down upon people who she deems as weak | Needs a physical form to physically interact with The Universe Other Attributes List of Equipment: Ship; a semi-sentient ancient Sith starship | The entirety of The Force Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Comics Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villian Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Mothers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionist Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Psychics Category:Life Users Category:Magma Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Precognition Users Category:Force Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regenerators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2